It is known to provide a scaffolding system in which a ledger or horizontal member is releasably attached to a lug or hook provided on a standard or upright member by means of a slot member attached to the end of the ledger which receives a wedging element. However, such presently used systems are complicated to construct and awkward to use.
I have sought to provide an improved system for releasably attaching a ledger to a lug or hook of a standard which allows for quick and safe erection by single-handed operation in which the ledger will not fall off the hook even if the wedge member is not engaged.